


The Dragon’s Horde

by Ayzlynn



Series: Of Wolves, Dragons and Dryads [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Magic, Medium Fantasy, Original setting, Time is a River; not a Road
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzlynn/pseuds/Ayzlynn
Summary: Darkness was barely held back by the Champions of Light in the last epoch and the scars are still left on the world. A shadow hangs over the world and the light dims, but there are still heroes clothed in illuminesence being born and sometimes they gain favours from slumbering suns.A group of such beings come together to help save the world from evil, changing the landscape to their world and others’ existences. One day they will be legends. Today they are stumbling out into the dusk hoping to find a torch to light the universe with.
Relationships: Bassillus/RainLava
Series: Of Wolves, Dragons and Dryads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574437
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Dragon’s Horde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it is about inspiration and just telling it how it is. Sitting before the fire listening to the tales of an ancient being, drinking warm cocoa. Everything is better with cocoa and everything is ancient to young children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More original words about my original story. I just need a rest for Fanfictions some days.

Contrary to the beliefs of tiny children with sparkles in their eyes, heroes do not burst into the world fully formed and heroic, able to best the greatest of beast with a mere thought or strike. They start out small and vulnerable, and that they survive to be heroic is a heroic achievement in of itself. Usually heroes start out as victims of something, something they never wish to experience or see again, so they become the force that stops that event in the future, for themselves, the ones they love or anyone who cannot save themselves.

Those that become world famous and feared; they travel far, and their trials are many. Some seem to live forever in our minds and our imaginations. The lucky few get to sit back at the end and see how they have helped the world crawl one inch further into the Light; To have pushed the Darkness back just that little bit more. Then they can inspire a new generation of heroes to pull themselves out of the dirt and dust themselves off to make the world just a little brighter for those yet to come.

Still there is nothing better for an old hero than to see sparkles in the eyes of tiny children, who may one day be the shining beacons of Light that the world needs to see as the Darkness descends. To give that child the push to not be a farmer, thought Farming is a noble and important career, but to leave their father’s farm a small sack on their back and set off to make the world safe. So, they may return a paladin or mage to vanquish the beast that terrorises their village a decade later, all because some crinkly old man or elf, told them stories in a tavern one night as the wind howled and the lightning flashed.

Stories of how once he was little and vulnerable and very scared. But now the world quakes at his name. How when he came into this world he did not think he was long for it, but even being scared can be a heroic act, that will save your life, and later allow you to save many others.

Anyone can be a hero, you just have to believe you can and you will be. Let me explain.


End file.
